


phone gay

by luftkommandant



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doyle's good at stealing things</p>
            </blockquote>





	phone gay

Doyle snickered as he slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. Leonidas pounded on the other side, screaming, “GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!” There was no doubt he could break down the door if he were really trying, but they didn’t want to have to pay for a new door.

“Which picture of us is the worst?” Doyle called back, flipping through the camera roll on his own phone. “Oh look, the one of you sleeping and me drawing on you! That’s perfect!” He quickly texted it to Leonidas, knowing the only reason the pounding had stopped was he was trying to find something to pick the lock with. After setting it as the wallpaper and taking a quick selfie to use as the lockscreen, Doyle opened the notes app and typed out a quick note, just as the door opened and Leonidas jumped on him.

“Hey, hey! Don’t hurt me!” Doyle yelled, catching himself on the counter as he fell. Leonidas had already grabbed his phone, and groaned as he typed in the pin. “What? Isn’t that a great picture of me?” he said, smirking, as he stood up.

“Seriously? Don’t you ever get tired of this?” Leonidas asked, smiling and shaking his head.

Doyle laughed. “Nope, and I never will,” he answered, pulling Leonidas down for a kiss.


End file.
